Without A Doubt
by LilyFlare
Summary: Naruto discovers that Sasuke's not such a jerk after all. SasuNaru OneShot AU Written: October 2007


A/N: This is just a little SasuNaru one shot I wrote. It's actually suppose to be just a story of friendship, but you can see it as shounen-ai if you like. You know I won't hold it against you. ;)

* * *

"God! You're such a spaz!" Sasuke huffed and turned to walk away.

"Aw, come on! You were having fun!" Naruto ran after him and grabbed him by the shoulder.

Sasuke shrugged him off, "No! You were having fun. I was being thoroughly annoyed!"

Naruto's face shifted to one of hurt, "Fine. Fine! Whatever! I don't care! Go be macho and mysterious and crap! God forbid you actually have a good time with me! Oh no, that would hurt your precious reputation! Yeah, well, screw you too!" Naruto turned abruptly and stormed off down the hallway."

Sasuke stood for a moment, his expression still fuming. He hated that little brat. He hated being around him. He especially didn't want to be seen hanging out... His stiff shoulders relaxed as his face sank into guilt, "Damn it..." he thought to himself, "I'm an ass. I'll never tell him, but he's right. I just don't want anyone to know that I have a good time when I hang out with him. He's a loser and he's not suppose to have anyone that likes him and Hell if I'm gonna be the one to change that." Sasuke sighed, "I know I should apologize, but...damn it! Does he see right through me?! I can't apologize, 'cause it'll ruin my rep, just like he said," he sighed again and leaned against the wall behind him, "How do I choose? My reputation or a friend? I bet this would be easy for some people," he pushed himself off the wall and started back down the hall after Naruto, "I'm so gonna catch Hell if anyone sees me apologizing..."

Sasuke finally caught up to Naruto a few minutes later. He didn't appear angry anymore, but sad instead. He walked with his head towards the ground, his hands in his pockets and barely lifted his feet from the sidewalk to take each step. Sasuke cautiously approached the other boy and tapped him on the shoulder. Startled, Naruto hid his face and began wiping at his eyes frantically, "Oh! Hey, hey!" he started to say as he turned around to see who had tapped him, "...oh. It's you," he whipped back around and continued walking, his pace a little quicker.

Sasuke really felt like an ass now. Naruto had been crying. As if he didn't have it bad enough, Sasuke had to go and make him look like a sissy, "Naruto. Wait!" he jogged a little to catch up to Naruto once again. He grabbed hold of his shoulder, "Naruto."

Naruto continued to look at the ground and said nothing, occasionally wiping at his eyes, "What?" he finally replied.

"Naruto. I a..." he hesitated, "I'm sorry ok. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I uh, I was actually kinda having fun with you," Sasuke shifted uncomfortably.

Naruto still didn't look up, but he appeared to be less upset, "...Do you really mean that?"

"Uh...yeah. I mean it," he admitted.

"Ha! I knew it!" Naruto jumped up suddenly, scaring the life out of Sasuke, "I knew you really liked me and you were just too proud to admit it!"

"Shut up dobe! I said I'm sorry ok, you don't gotta make a parade out of it!" Sasuke looked around warily to see if anyone was listening.

"Hahaha! You do like me! Haha! You're my friend!" Naruto danced around happily.

"Knock it off!" Sasuke shoved Naruto, who lost his balance and fell over. Unfortunately, Sasuke hadn't noticed the river at the bottom of the hill they were walking along. He watched in horror as Naruto tumbled down the hill and into the water. He chased after him as best he could without himself falling down the hill as well, "Naruto!" Naruto had gone under the water and had yet to surface. The river didn't look like much, but it's water was rushing by rapidly, "Naruto! Where are you?!" he yelled frantically. Suddenly he saw a flash of blonde hair and orange, "Naruto!" he dove into the river and just barely snagged the boy by his arm. He struggled with all his might to get them back on dry land. He dragged Naruto up on the bank and began yelling at him, "Naruto! Naruto, snap out of it! Hey!" Naruto laid motionless, not breathing. Sasuke panicked for a minute, looked around for possible help, then placed his lips upon the other boys. He breathed into his mouth filling his lungs with air, then did five steady compressions on his chest. He repeated this over and over until finally Naruto coughed, "Naruto?! Naruto, are you ok?!"

Naruto opened his eyes dazedly to see Sasuke hovering over him, "Sas-ke?" he asked weakly.

Sasuke fell back on his hands relieved, "Thank God."

Slowly Naruto pulled himself into a sitting position. He coughed a few more times, "What happened?"

Sasuke sighed, "I guess I owe you another apology. Sorry. I didn't see the river. You ok?"

Naruto slowly realizing what happened responded, "Yeah. I think I'm ok. Was I out very long?"

Sasuke laughed, "Hell! You weren't even breathing! I had to give you mouth to mouth!"

Naruto's eyes widened, "You...you put your lips on mine?"

Sasuke's expression changed to one of annoyance, "Yes, dobe, would you rather I have let you die?"

Naruto scrunched up his nose, "Uh, yeah! I don't want you kissin' me! Gees! I know you said you liked being with me, but I didn't think you meant like that! Ugh!" Naruto made disgusted faces at Sasuke, who was becoming steadily more irritated.

"You spaz! I'll put you right back in that damn river!" he jumped up and lunged for Naruto. Naruto just laughed and dodged his friend, who set out chasing him down the river bank as the sun filtered off behind the horizon.


End file.
